Alien The Lost World
by An Australian Writer
Summary: In a World that burns, in a besieged Fortress, in a war that has raged fiercely for four years against the Nazi regime. They have made the mistake that Weyland Industries continues to make, by trying to control a force they do not understand. (My First Fanfic, so nothing too hostile)
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

Alien; Lost Worlds

July 1 2580

The Third Intergalactic War.

\- Camera On -

"My name is Sargent Jameson McLaren. And I am part of the Austral-American Continental Army. We joined forces after the initial Nazi Invasion where I lost everyone but Max and Zak."

"It's been Four years since the war began with the Nazi invasion of Alpha Aquarius 3. Since then, our worlds have been falling one by pitiful one. We have been pushed back as far as Delta Octanes 5, our last possible refuge from this damn war. But after two years, a new threat emerged, The Xenomorphs. They killed thousands of civilians and military personnel, without regard for their own safety, without remorse and without fear. It was like they didn't even have feelings, they were methodical and cunning. To deal with this new threat, we had to develop better weapons, and from this project, we got the Mk 4 Splinter Machinegun/Sniper combo. It combines the firepower of an outdated American Machinegun (the M60 E4) with a .50 calibre single shot, beach loading, bolt action Sniping Rifle (It kind of looks like a 40mm grenade launcher, only much slimmer). The rifle like a grenade launcher and the Machinegun loads from in front."

"The Nazis quite rightly feared this new weapon that was being issued to what remains of our Army. In all the little holes these rats were hiding in couldn't stop the large calibre Rifle, and, furthermore, they didn't want to stick their fat heads up in fear of it being chewed off by the 7.62x51 ammo."

"Anyway, going away from the weaponry, the one I loved most had taken her own life instead of being taken by these creatures (the Xenomorphs, I mean), and they took her body away, for whatever purpose, I have no clue. I had nothing to bury but an empty casket and a wreath."

"Come on, Sargent. Command wants us to patrol the Wall and check for breaches." Said my friend Zak McGuiness. He had curly black hair, was well built and had a scar in the shape of a Xenomorphs head.

"Alright, just let me shut off the camera."

\- Camera Off -

New Zurich.

I picked up my Mk 4 Splinter Machinegun and followed Zak outside. We chatted along the way to the Wall, well, Zak did anyway. When we got to the Wall, I climbed up the ladder and Zak walked along the Wall to check for fractures that could weaken the structure and collapse the wall. As soon as I was on top of the wall, I turned on the thermal sight that comes with the Rifle after the battle of the Johnson Plateaux, where we were attacked from two fronts, and we got our asses handed to us on a silver platter.

I saw a Xenomorph creeping through the shadows. "Zak, two hundred meters to your left. Taking the shot" I said as I squeezed the Fifties trigger. "This is for Her" I said under my breath as a plume of dust exploded in front of the barrel, with a large flash from the end of the muzzle and a low boom. I smiled as the Xeno's head disappeared and the headless body crumpled to the ground.

"Good Shot" said Zak's voice when he heard the body hit the ground. I called in the kill and asked for a UAV to fly low over the area to see if anything else decided to poke their head out. The drone operator started to respond and was suddenly, and by the sound of it, violently cut off. I heard a gurgling sound a few seconds later and realised what happened.

"Zak! Get to command and tell them that we are under attack from an unknown direction." I shouted into my throat mike and heard a hurried answer.

"No need Sargent! We heard everything and know what is going on. Can you help at all?"

"No sir, I cannot leave my post in case the Krauts take advantage of our distraction—"

"Wait a minute, Ah Shit, the Krauts know we're in trouble and are bringing in the heavy gear! I say again, I have armour moving up through the ruins outside of the Wall." As I said this, I hit the air-raid siren button and listened for a moment and heard the heavy armour's tracks clacking together in the distance. I slung the rifle and jumped down the steps and slid down the ladder. I ran to the multi-turret and kicked the cover down and cocked the ZSU-23mm-4 (Quad 23mm Anti-Aircraft guns) and watched the ammo counter reach zero before reloading the 23mm ammo belt as I watched a German Maxus explode. I watched the Kraut tanks retreat with their support troops riding on them.

"Maxus designate No 3 has been destroyed, calling in all outer Patrol Craft and Tank Busters. All available units to defend command and all vital infrastructure! I repeat…" the P.A. system blared in a monotonous tone, as if nothing was happening right at that very second. I replaced the earbuds I had in, and retreated from the dangerously enclosed position and went to find Zak and my other friends.

I found Zak bleeding from a large wound in his side, I also found Max, but he didn't make it. The culprit was lying nearby and was hissing menacingly at anyone who tried to get close. It didn't help that they were all pointing the Ba 179's at her. Back when we still had research facilities, the geeks surmised that the smaller one's with smooth skulls were almost always female, while the larger ones with the bony structure on their heads could be male or females, whereas the largest one's could also be either female or male. But no-one had ever gotten close to the Queen's yet and lived to tell the tale, so we could only speculate as the Her size, sexuality and among other things, how they reproduced.

I told them the men to lower their Battle Rifles, and to step back because I wanted to try something. I placed my rifle on the ground and threw my pistol next to it, I slowly approached her with open hands, wary of what she could do to me in an instant, but still I approached. She looked emaciated and sick, as if no-one cared about her. I then realised my music was still and on, muttered a curse then turned my IPod off. I approached a little quicker and saw the dull yellow colour of her blood that was running down her onyx coloured Armour. I reached for an acid proof bandage, specially developed to stop the spread of a molecular acid burn, the sudden movement enticed a low growl form the bleeding creature in front of me. I slowed down a fair bit and produced the bandage to show her what I was reaching for. She stopped growling and tilted her head to the side as if confused.

I pointed at her side, which was still bleeding, and the moved my finger to the bandage and started to unwrap it to show her what I wanted to do. She nodded her head and stepped toward me, which got surprised gasps from behind. I let myself have a smug smile, which I usually never allowed to show. I unwrapped the bandage completely and started to wrap her wound with it, and inadvertently touched the blood on her side and felt it start to burn its way through my two last digits. "Ugh, Damn it. Why does this always happen to me?" I said to no-one in particular. I called for a medic and as soon as he got there, the Xenomorph started to hiss at him. His face at the time was funny, it was like a WTF moment and I told him to do a workup on Zak. When he came back, he told me there was nothing he could do, Zak had died a few minutes ago.

I knelt there as if hit with a plank of wood or a lead pipe. No. I thought, "He can't be dead, you can't kill evil." I said jokingly and let the doc fix my hand. All the while, the Xenomorph looked as if she was going to fall over. When she did, I caught her and let her lose consciousness. I lifted her up and took her to mine and Zak's bunkroom, laid her on Zak's bed and let her rest as I placed the blanket on top of her, and sat on the end of the bed and laid my head in my hands.

Max came in an hour or so later and saw the creature in Zak's bed, he placed one of three trays of food on the bedside table, woke me up and I told him what had happened. Max Corwin was one of my oldest friends after Zak. Before this shit got here, we only just finished high school and were about to move on with our lives when the Nazis rocked up and shelled our home for three weeks straight. Zak, Max and I joined the Army after escaping without anyone or anything but each other and the clothes on our backs, everything else was burned to the damn ground. Now that Zak had died, there was only Max, myself and this under fed, undernourished Xenomorph slumbering in Zak's bed beside me.

"So, this is the Xenomorph female I've heard so much about? What the hell happened to the poor girl?" I sighed and said" I don't know what the hell happened, but I happen to have a hypothesis as to how it happened, but it sounds stupid. I think she may have been abandoned and left to die by her own species. Studies have shown, that if necessary, the other's will leave the other who is wounded to die, given the chance."

"Yeah, sure sounds like it, doesn't it? We'll ask when she wakes up." He said as she started to stir. I stroked the side of her head as her stirring got more serious and she sat up, as if electrocuted.

"Hey. I'm here. Calm down." She wrapped her arms around me and pressed her head against my chest as if crying. I sat there, stunned. If those geeks could see me now, ha, the looks on their faces would be priceless! I wrapped my arms around her neck and let her know I was here to stay. I laid down with my arms still wrapped around her neck, and pulled her down with me. There were strips of meat on her plate, raw of course and fed her a strip of raw meat at a time. She took them without trying to take a chunk of my already injured hand.

After all the meat was gone, I ate my dinner of rationed Sauerkraut, and rationed pork belly with a can of Coca-Cola. After finishing my can and Sauerkraut, I fell asleep with her next to me. I still hadn't come up with a name for her as of yet.

\- Eight Hours Later -

I heard the rumble of caterpillar tracks in the distance moving at high speed, which meant one thing, our light tanks were approaching at full speed. The tanks were Stryker class, meaning instead of a traditional main gun, they were packing Rail Guns and Heavy Laser cannons. Their turrets turned to face the German tanks and the Stryker's fired an entire salvo, all rounds finding their marks and completely breaking the Maxus class Heavy tanks. "All enemy tanks have been neutralised, moving to the city gates now and will entrench to ward off anymore unwelcome party guests. Stryker One-Four out." Said a voice from the commander of the friendly tank column. Cheers rang out within the city limits and words of thanks to the commander of the Armoured Column.

Whilst this was happening, I just woke up next to June (I named her this because the one I loved was named May. (Real original, right?)). She still had her arms wrapped around me and I listened to the explosions in the distance and I felt June move her head slightly. I was starting to feel protective of her, like that I wanted nothing bad to happen to her ever again.

There was gunfire in the distance and every now and then, you'd hear an explosion or sometimes, even a scream. There was a furious battle going on out there. Maybe I should collect some 12.7mm ammo and lend a hand, or I could wait here until she wakes up. I heard my radio crackle to life "Requesting all available able-bodied Personnel to the Wall ASAP!" Max came to the door all huffed and flustered "The Nazis are getting their asses handed to them! They need us to provide covering fire for their troops so they can move in and steal your thunder."

"Alright, What the hell. I have to support the cavalry, I'll be back in ten or so minutes, so can you wait here until I or Max gets back?" I said to June and she seemed to nod. I grabbed my IPod put the earbuds in and put on "Laichzeit" by Ramstein and hit the play button. (Ironic, isn't it?) A dark shape was in the sky when I got to the Wall, then I saw what it was. It was an Omega class Battleship, it was packing everything from Particle cannon all the way to MAC batteries.

"Bloody Yank's. Coming here to steal my thunder. Ha. Like that'll happen." I said cynically. When I climbed the ladder, I got my first look at the carnage happening in front of the gate, it was like the entire war had decided to pay us a visit. "Hey Kraut, you can have your bullets back! Ha-ha. Get some!" and I fired a few rounds in their direction. As I said this, a Nazi BTR showed up out of nowhere and pointed its cannon directly at me and fired a strip of rounds in my direction all of them striking the Wall in front of me. I jumped away in surprise, missed the ladder and slipped over the edge. The last thing I remember was hearing Max shout something and me hitting something hard.

\- New Zurich Medical Unit -

I woke up not knowing where I was, or how I got there. I vaguely remember the sensation of weightlessness, I looked around and saw that I was in the Medical Unit in the New Zurich Hospital. I saw all of my gear and kit lying in the corner along with my Ba 179 F3, I looked over to the window and saw a darkened shape standing by the window, its head resting on arm that was leaning on the side of the window.

I waited for my eyes to adjust and blinked back the water in my eyes that usually comes after. I tried to sit up, but Max was there in an instant. "Don't try it, mate. The Doc said you'd be alright, if you didn't try to get up without the support of any of us."

"I hope you mean yourself, the Doc and June, Right?" I managed to croak out.

"June's here. Has been all week. She refuses to leave your side until you –"

"A WEEK!? What the hell happened?" I interrupted and almost shouted at him.

"Yes, it has been an entire week since you fell three stories off the top of the Wall. The cause of it was destroyed a few seconds after you fell, you hit several rungs of the ladder on the way down, dislocating your shoulder and breaking four ribs as well as having a punctured lung and internal bleeding. You almost died in the OR." Max said as he ticked off all of my injuries on his hand.

June appeared next to me and placed her hand against the side of my head. I pressed my head into her hand and closed my eyes. Suddenly, I felt what I thought was a realisation, but it felt different. There was knock at the door, and it slowly opened revealing no-one else but the Colonel. Colonel Evans was a nice guy, had a family. Yeah, Had. They went missing over three years ago. Some say they were killed by the Nazis, others say they were murdered by the same species as the creature standing next to me. He muttered something about a media circus outside the door.

"Sargent. June. Max, I need to speak to Jameson about this Nazi P.O.S. we found sitting inside his knocked out tank. He's only speaking German and saying something about a 'Swine Hund". Whatever the hell that is."

I tried to laugh and immediately regretted it. "Colonel, he's calling whoever the moron conducting the interrogation a "Pig dog" sir. Let me at him and I'll try to get a straight answer out of him."

"He was just sitting there, looking smug when we captured him." Colonel Evans said forlornly. Damn, something big is going to happen. And soon. I thought.

I voiced my concern and suggested that we "get rid of him" as soon as possible. I was helped up and I dressed in my normal combat fatigues with the highly advanced Mk 3 body armour. It incorporated a new type of Health monitoring system that linked to a nearby hospital to monitor said warriors health. I picked up my Mk 4 Splinter and slung it over my shoulder.

"Now, June, I need you to follow us inside the roof space. Can you do that for me?"

I got the answer I never expected "Yes, I can do that." She said _inside_ my head, jumped up onto the roof and crawled through a loose roof panel. I stood there, stunned for a second, and shook my head, dismissing the thought as ludicrous. And walked out the door, whilst Max and the Colonel created a path for me. Some of the cameramen tried, in vain, to get me to talk more than the generic and unimaginative "No Comment".

As soon as I got to the elevator, I turned to face the crowd of reporters and their underpaid staff and told them all as politely as I could, considering my injuries, to go play with each other until the interrogation was complete, and I entered the elevator and left every one of the news teams standing there, gaping and wide eyed at my comment.

"I really bloody hate the media" was all I said as soon as the door's closed, with just a touch of my German accent coming through.

"Yeah, we could tell" Max half-heartedly said.

Colonel Evans looked like he was about to have a laughing fit, he was as bright as a tomato. And June stood there with her hands on her hips, a genuine Human trait.


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Devon, I already know more than enough about "The Nazi's" and the Schutzstaffel AND Totenkopf (Seeing as though I've spent the last two to three years to know this sort of thing) to say that I needn't read any of the material you mentioned, and FYI: I speak a little German. I'm more focused on the military side of WW2, you know tactics and whatnot, I don't so much as care about the political shit-cyclone surrounding Nazism and its modern counterparts. And, Grid Xenomorph? You're a pain in the ass, you know that, right?_

 _Thanks to the Lunar Umbreon for the Favourite and Follow! Next time, leave a review, please. PM me or something, just to keep in touch._

Right, enough stalling,

Chapter Two: Explosions…..

After pinching the bridge of my nose and shaking my head, I pressed the button marked "3", which is where the Interrogation cells were. It took almost 15 seconds for the elevator to get to the floor, as it got there; I cocked my pistol to make sure I had a round chambered, just in case. Then slid the weapon back in its holster. "You're not going to shoot him as soon as you get in there, are you?" Asked Evans. "No, only if he doesn't play my game. If he does, then, he'll live."

The elevator dinged, signalling that we had made it to level 3 of New Zurich Medical Unit and we got out in order. "Oh, Sargent, you've been promoted to the rank of Major by the powers that be, congrats." The Colonel said before breaking off to head somewhere else, probably for Damage control, for, uh, you know.

We walked down the hall to where the guards were standing, "June, This door here is a room that joins onto the cell. It has a one-way mirror, you can see us, but we can't see you. Stay there until either we walk out with the information we need, or we kill him, clear?" I asked her, which she seemed to acknowledge as I opened to door for her.

I closed the door for her and met Max at the door to the cell where the Nazi was sitting, being an asshole to everyone. Max opened the door and I stepped in first wandered to the back of the room, then Max stepped in and closed the door behind him. Out of nowhere, the Nazi starts shouting at Max with a voice I'd know anywhere… This P.O.S. was a friend of mine from High School.

I got very angry in a few, albeit small, seconds. Before I could do anything, my hands moved on their, own pulling my pistol from its holster and grabbing the scruff of his neck and slamming his face onto the table. I gently placed to barrel of the gun to his head and spoke slowly in German "Start speaking English now, or I'll feed you to the Xenomorph in the next room!" in my slow, threatening tone. Then I motioned for Max to deactivate the One-Way Mirror, revealing June, just standing there, with her arms folded.

"Okay, okay, okay, I'll speak English; just don't feed me to it!" I looked at June and shrugged, she just shook her head and said to me, "He probably won't taste very good, I hate the Taste of Nazi!" She sneered, I cracked a small smile.

"Well, fortunately for you, she isn't hungry. I can't say the same about my itchy trigger finger, so start talking, mate." I, as gently and threateningly as possible, growled. I involuntarily looked toward his shoulder, and found something that June instantly recognised, so did I. One word came to both our Minds, _Totenkopfverbande_ (SS Death's Head Unit). I pulled his head back and pulled him over the back of his chair and slammed him onto the ground. I put the gun to his head and said, "What the absolute Fuck is Totenkopf doing here!? Huh!?"

"Wait, Totenkopf? As in Death's Head, Skull and Crossbones? That type of thing?" Max asked. "Yep" was all I responded with. "I thought they protected the Death camps to the East? What the fuck are they doing here?" Max asked.

"Good Question, Let's ask our friend here before I put a large hole in his skull" I said.

"I'll explain, It all started in 2500….. 

\- Flashback, 80 years-

Aboard the Heinrich Himmler, an Adolf Eichmann Class Heavy Dreadnaught, 2501 A.D.

The Nazi Captain of the Heinrich stood there in all of his War Medals and Bars. He pointed to a holographic display between him and his audience, most of the captains of the Entire Nazi Fleet holding position in the Omega Nebula, (Almost Ten Thousand ships strong) "We have just discovered a Hive of Xenomorphs in the Horsehead Nebula, a fairly strong one at that. We saw Praetorians, Carriers, Paladin's AND several Empresses! As well as the generic assortment of normal Xenomorphs."

\- Present Day-

"Wait, so you hunted Xenomorphs to near extinction? For what reason?" Asked Max.

"They are the Perfect Hunter, undetectable by traditional Thermal imagery. They are the pinnacle of organic evolution, with unmatched hostility and grace. They need to be eradicated from the face of the galaxy, which is why we resurfaced. That, and we need to control them, better then Wayland did, anyway." Replied PFC Nazi Fuck-Face

"Huh, you stupid, spineless idiots. Wayland was shut down for a reason; they lost too many people trying to "control" them. Why do you think we'd rather leave them be, rather than kicking the Hornets' nest. Dumbasses" I retorted.

-65 Years Ago-

"Experiment 495 is a failure, The Subject died horribly before birth. That's Four Hundred and Ninety-Five Failures, no Successes. We've exhausted all viable means of Genetic Manipulation of the Human-Xenomorph Hybrid. *Sigh* As the Americans say, "Close, but no Cigar" This is Doctor Schwartz, signing off"

-Present Day-

"Are you stupid and Blind!? Wayland-Yutani already tried that, and it only worked once, because of a stable genetic structure that caused a freak mutation in Ripley 8, allowing her to survive" I shouted at him.

"Yes, we tried to recreate the same elements that caused said "freak mutation" as of yet, we still haven't found Ripley, and believe me, we're still searching for her." He said.

\- 50 years ago-

"This is Commandant Grazier, All Xenomorphic assets are loose, I say again, All Xenomorphic assets are loose. Do Not Engage, fall back to Evac shuttles, we are getting the Fuck out of here." Before he could continue, he was violently and permanently cut off, by a very pissed off Xenomorph Alpha.

-Present Day-

"There, that is the story of why we came back." Suddenly, an Explosion rocked the building, before he could take to opportunity to escape, I ended him, permanently. "Problem solved" I stated.

I put my hand to my earpiece "Would someone care to explain what the hell that bang was?" I asked. Before anyone could answer, someone came over the Hospital PA system and shouted "Unknown Xenomorph types have entered the Hospital, heading to the 3rd floor, through the elevator shaft. Major, they're probably headed to you." Said the guy on the PA.

"Yeah, tell them what room I'm in, why don't you!?" I sarcastically said.

"Be careful Jameson, they are Praetorians." June warned.

"Huh, Perfect." I said to her.

"Right, Lets lure them out of the Fort. I'll head to the Vehicle Depot, Max, you'll come with me and June, see if you can get some support from your Hive, Praetorians preferably." I ordered, perhaps one of the reasons I was promoted, I could strategize with the best of them.

June dipped her head, but not before hugging me. Then she ran off to get the support I asked for. "That Creature really likes you. What are you going to say when she asks you to mate with her?" Max asked.

"Fucked if I'd know. Let's just get to the Depot, whilst trying to lure these three out." I replied.

I placed my hand against the Earpiece again, "Stryker One-Four!, Do you Copy? I need your help." I asked the Commander of said Vehicle. I got an almost immediate response from him.

"Major, what do you need? We're getting reports of Xeno's in the Hospital, please confirm?" He asked.

"Reports Confirmed, I say again, reports confirmed. I need you, two MBT's and Centaur One-Eight to meet me near the west exit of the Fort. Three Praetorian Class Xenomorphs will be on my tail, metaphorically speaking. Soon after you should be seeing several more start to attack them, so don't fire upon them a Warrior Class will also be at the vanguard of them." I told him.

"Well, that's one hell of a shit storm you just described, which ones are we to shoot at?" He asked.

"The ones chasing the bait Brainiac" I, sarcastic, said.

Suddenly, the door to the elevator shaft was forced open (Which is hard to do, because they're magnetically locked) by a pair of Jet Black hands larger than June's. _Oh Crap!_ I thought as I drew my Sidearm and fired a few rounds at those hands.

"Well, At least it isn't 40 Kilos of Semtex, this time." Max said.

"Ha, remember the amount of damage it did to the lobby of that hotel a few Years back?" I asked.

"Yeah, they had to demolish the building cos the damage was too extensive. That building is still rubble, never had a chance to rebuild it, damn Nazi's" He said as he, too, fired his sidearm.

That pissed off the Praetorian's to no end, which was the goal we wanted them to chase us down the outside of the building and to the Vehicle Depot.

As she got the doors open, I whistled at her and fired a few 5.7x28mm AP rounds at her, but no way would they penetrate the armour of a Praetorian shouting "Come and get me!" at them, then I began to run down the hallway towards the window facing the roof.

I shot out the window with Max trailing a few feet behind me. Just before leaping out, I heard him shout "Are you nuts!?"

I replied with "No choice, but I lost my sanity after saving your sorry ass two years ago!"

I hit the roof and rolled with the momentum before getting to my feet and continuing onto the second level roof and then to the first before dropping to the ground floor, taking a quick glance back to see if the enraged Praetorians were still following, well, long story short, they were, and they were closing rapidly so I picked up the pace.

"Max, Where the Hell are you!?" I shouted, only to hear him a few feet behind me, "Ah, trying to outrun three really angry Xeno's, what about you!?" He sarcastically said.

We continued to run towards the Motor Pool, with the three angry Xenomorphs in very hot pursuit. The motor pool was a few meters ahead, I picked up a grenade launcher that was lying on the ground and made sure that it was loaded, thankfully, it was.

"They really need to stop giving us toys to play with!" I said, aiming the launcher behind and pulling the trigger. The explosive round left the short barrel with a thump, like sound resounded followed by an explosion.

I didn't aim at the Xeno's, just in front; I wanted to trip them, not to kill them, yet. They all tripped up and over each other, raging even more. _They really must hate me,_ I thought to myself.

 _Unsurprising, you did just shoot at them with a "Grenade Launcher"_ came the reply that I didn't expect, from June.

With the Xeno's temporarily road-blocked, we jumped through the doors and shut them by placing a toolbox to block them.

Max remarked "That, most certainly, will not hold them for long."

I jogged over to an older model Pick-up Truck. "Huh, an M34 Avenger, they haven't made one of these in a long time. I'm surprised to see one." I opened up the driver's side door and got in, it started first time. Max was in the passenger side before I told him to get in, and I waited for the Praetorians to get in, they didn't keep us waiting long, as they were in in a matter of seconds.

As soon as they were in, I shifted into first gear and floored it. After I smashed through the gate of the motor pool, I shifted into second, momentarily taking my foot off of the accelerator to place it on the clutch as I shifted, before hitting the gas again.

I didn't need to go faster, as the gate was already open and the Avenger screamed out onto the plateau, with the Xeno's in tow. Then, four tanks rolled around the corner of the base and fired. The two lead tanks were APC's with 25mm bushmaster cannons, whilst the two MBT's that followed had 120mm Railguns.

 _Jameson, I've convinced the Queen to loan her Royal Guard to us with several Alpha's and myself to deal with the hostile Praetorians, and the Human next to you means you great harm, watch yourself, Please, for my sake!._ She sounded desperate, not good.

We got far enough away from the Praetorians, that I made a U-turn and sped up into third gear, intent on ramming the head Xenomorph.

"Have you really lost it!? You could kill us both, you idiot!" He shouted and grabbed the steering wheel, pulling us off course and sending the Avenger into a roll, the Praetorian never stood a chance. After the Avenger stopped rolling and landed on its wheels, the Praetorian didn't fare as well as the truck; her back was broken along with a few other things.

I climbed out of the wrecked Pick-up, and relocated my shoulder, again. I felt sorry for the praetorian, I swore I'd mercifully put her down. I didn't notice the shotgun that was bolted to the rear windshield and picked it up, making sure it wasn't loaded. I reached over to the glove box and found a box of 8 gauge shells. I pulled the pump back and loaded a shell into the breach of the barrel, and pushed the pump forward, whilst loading the weapon to capacity.

I walked over to the badly wounded Xenomorph and gently, placed the barrel against her head.

"Find peace in the arms of your god, goddess, whatever" I said to her before pulling the trigger and ending her life. That was very hard to do, she was probably mated to another one of her Hive, I'd done too much of this.

I cocked the Shotgun then turned it on my friend, or who I thought was my friend. "It seems that my cover has been blown, by that mongrel Creature you saved, no doubt. Was it fun to kill it, Hmm?" was all he said to me, whilst aiming his pistol at me

"Why? Why betray me, betray everything we stood for. WHY!?" I yelled at him

"The Nazi's offered me something I couldn't refuse. Information involving my family. You hear that! In my position, you'd have done the same fucking thing!" He shouted his pistol dead straight.

"My family is dead because of them, that's why I hate them with every fibre of my bein" before I could finish, he pulled the trigger of his pistol three times, and I pulled the trigger of the shotgun at, roughly, the same time. Two of his bullets tore through the left side of my chest and the third tore through my neck.

My shotgun blast tore apart his chest, killing him immediately.

 _Damn it, that had to hurt, for a second, anyway._ I thought as I hit the ground, in the near distance, I heard several explosions and a pained screech, similar to June's.

I rolled onto my arms and lifted myself to my knees, and got up to walk towards the road. I placed my hand against my throat to try and stem the bleeding a bit, which helped a little.

After what seemed forever, I made it to the road. I could hear tank treads closing in, and I collapsed on the road, only to hear June calling my name. I rolled onto my back and saw the vehicle in question, Stryker One-Four, with June, Riding shotgun, on top. She jumped off and raced over to me, with two Alphas' at her flank.

I let my blood covered hand softly land against the grass as she gently placed her hand against my throat, whilst I was coughing blood, again.

 _I told you to watch yourself, you idiot!_ I coughed up more blood in answer. She was right, and I wasn't going to argue.

"Major! Damn it, you crazy Bastard. Where's Max?" Stryker One-Four's commander asked. I pointed towards the wrecked Pickup.

"Betrayed me" was all I managed to get out before I coughed up more blood, as the Xeno's worked to fix up my wounds, and gently applied Hive Webbing to my wounds, firstly, around my neck.

"We are going to take you to the Medical Unit, then report to Colonel Evans about this… incident" The Commander said.

"No" I said before coughing and spluttering, "They'll take me to her Hive, they'll take better care of me, and she says the Queen wishes to see me, preferably when I'm not coughing up blood."

Just then, all four of the Praetorians crawled, albeit cautiously, over the hill. One was being supported by her siblings bleeding a little, but not as much as me. The one at the vanguard had a number burned into her forehead, the number Six, in fact.

The Alpha on my left side, my more wounded side, tapped my shoulder and said telepathically " _Your stable, we can move you to the hive_ " the she said to Six, " _Can you carry him to the Hive, Please?_ " She huffed and rose to her hind legs, and walked over to us and lifted me up. As she did this, a sharp pain shot up my left side and I cried out.

" _Crap, I forgot how fragile you Humans are, I mainly just killed humans, never carried wounded ones._ " She stated matter-of-factly.

The Commander gave her a suspicious look, but I waved him off.

"Tell Evans my transponder will be off, so don't bother trying to rescue me, because I don't need it." I told him. He just gave me a curt nod and allowed the group of Xeno's to carry me off to their Hive, the place June came from, while he called off the turrets that had my position pre-sighted and locked.

" _It's alright, just go to sleep, your safe. No-one would be stupid enough to attack us._ " I thought that was June saying that, but, it turned out to be Six. I followed her orders and slipped away.


End file.
